Mizuki and Izumi
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: This story continues with them working as adults. It is going to be a romance, but not too bad! Disclaimer : I do not own Hana Kimi, it belongs to Hisaya Nakajo.
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki looked over at Izumi, it was so exciting that this time next week they would be married. She'd been waiting for this day ever since she went to the all-boys school where he went. She couldn't help but think of how fun it would be being Izumi's wife, she could see herself now. Sano Mizuki, the dog trainer and house wife, doing all she could to support her husband. Then a thought occurred to her, maybe, just maybe, Izumi would want kids when married! Imagine, Izumi and her, with children! She was dazzled by the thought.

"Mizuki, what are you thinking about?" Izumi asked her.

"N... Nothing!" She started then she thought for a minute then continued, "Well, I was thinking. Do you want kids?"

If Izumi had been consuming something at that moment he would of projected it at her.

"What! Well..." Izumi paused, he looked at Mizuki, she was pretty, maybe having a kid with her wouldn't hurt in upcoming years.

"I wouldn't mind when we're older." He finally admitted.

Mizuki smiled, she could wait for that, besides, it might be too soon anyway.

The next week came by fast, before she knew it, she was putting on her wedding dress. It was a beautiful, sleeveless, slim, white, long, wedding dress. It was simple and clean, she looked amazing in it.

"Ah, Mizuki! You're going to knock Izumi out in this dress!" Julia, the maid of honor, yelped at her.

"Yes! Izumi will be at a loss of breath because you are so radiant and breath taking in it!" Rio, another bride's maid, said in agreement.

"Thank you both," Mizuki replied smiling.

"Say Izumi, did you sneak a peek at Mizuki's dress?" Nakatsu, the best man, asked.

"No, Mizuki said she thought it would be bad luck." Izumi told him.

"I heard it was quite beautiful," Taiki, the other groomsman, said to him.

"Where did you hear that, huh Taiki?" Nakatsu asked him.

"I was outside the room that Mizuki was changing in, I caught a glimpse, she really was." Taiki explained.

Izumi straighten his tie, he was now even more determined to marry her.

Izumi walked into the chapel to see his and her families at the front waiting. While he and the groomsmen took their places, he saw his father give him a approving look. Seeing the priest, he started to feel nervous. It was when the music started to play that he started to fully realize what was happening. He heard people gasp as the door opened. He couldn't feel his body at the sight before him. She was insanely beautiful, nothing at that moment could compare to her beauty. The priest tugged his cuff silently, telling him that he was not only staring, but his mouth was open.

Izumi came out of the church with Mizuki in his arms. He stopped only so she could throw the flowers. Hearing some girls squeal, he brought her to where she would change for the reception.

After the reception, Mizuki and Izumi left for their trip to Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Thank you for the nice review, I hope this chapter will satisfy you till the next. Please do continue to read! Thank you viewers! -TheHakuStoryWriter)**_

Mizuki and Izumi held hands while they headed towards the beach. Izumi looked at Mizuki, whom was smelling the salt filled air, she seemed to like it here. Tugging his arm, she lead him to a spot to put their stuff.

"Izumi, I can't wait to go into the water! It looks nice doesn't it?" Mizuki said smiling.

"Yes, let's set up before we go though." Izumi replied back to his new wife.

Quickly, they set up.

"Izumi, I'm going into the water!" Mizuki said not waiting any longer.

Izumi sat there on the beach and began to build a sandcastle. As he built it, his thoughts wandered. It started out with him thinking upon how children build sand castles. Then he remembered what Mizuki had said. It then came to mind, did she want children now? At this point Izumi felt dumbstruck, if she did he turned her down for almost never, if she didn't then he didn't. But if he did... Izumi looked over at Mizuki, she didn't seem like she was sad or nothing, she looked very happy. Standing up, Izumi went over to her. He didn't think this would be the correct time to talk about children, so they played for a bit.

Later that night in bed with her, the though arose again in his mind. He tried to shake it, but gave up and woke her up.

"W... What is it Izumi?" Mizuki asked sleepily.

"When do you want to have children?" Izumi asked turning his face away blushing.

"Um, anytime you want to, why?" Mizuki asked him.

"Because I was wondering..." Izumi said turning away.

The rest of the night neither could sleep because of the thought.

The next morning, Izumi and Mizuki were at a restaurant.

"Izumi, um, about last night..." Mizuki started.

"Yes, what about it, do you want children or not?" Izumi asked her sternly.

"Yes, I do, but when..." Mizuki didn't know what to say from there.

"Now if you want." Izumi said surprising them both.

"Okay!" Mizuki replied happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuki came running in the door and flung herself in Izumi's lap. She snuggled next to him, laughing and giving him a hug. Izumi returned it, not knowing what was going on, or why she was hugging him all the sudden. Then a though came to him, she was pregnant. Looking at her with surprise, and then downward, she nodded back when he looked up again. At that moment he hugged her tighter, and her him.

Izumi watched as Mizuki ran, again, towards the bathroom. It was her third month in, and she had morning sickness, bad. She was having what he thought as a race, from eating to the bathroom. He took the food away before she came back to eat again, and brought some juice instead.

"Uh... Hey where's the food!?" Mizuki yelled out.

"I took it away, it's annoying to keep on watching you run back and forth to the bathroom. Here drink the juice." Izumi told her while putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Mizuki asked doing as her husband told her.

"I'm going to work, the place you need to staying home from today." Izumi replied to her.

Mizuki put on a sour face as she sat back down and watched Izumi leave. Silently, she went to their room and put on her clothes, there was no way she was staying home just because Izumi told her to.

Izumi rang the door of her first client of the day.

"Oh, Mizuki, I thought you weren't coming because of morning sickness," the client told her.

"No, I'm here, I'm holding things down, no worries!" She said as they led her to where she and the dog would practice.

"Okay, but don't over do it." They told her.

"I won't Mr. Hakashi," she replied before he left.

Mizuki looked like a ninja as she silently opened the door to hers and Izumi's house. She snicked quietly into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and threw her dirty clothes in the washer with Izumi's. Sighing, she walked into the dinning area.

"So, where were you?" Izumi asked setting down dinner on the table.

"I... Izumi! You're home already!?" She yelled out in surprise.

"Yes, I came home an hour ago to not find you here, so where were you?" Izumi asked gain.

"I was working, we need more than your pay to support us." Mizuki said to him.

"Even so, isn't the baby more important than your work Mizuki?" Izumi asked irritated.

"Yes, but, I need something to do than sit at home all day." Mizuki replied flustered.

"Okay, you win this time, just take tomorrow off for me please?" Izumi said worrying about her and the baby.

"Fine, I will." She told him now going for her food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, some nice person on FF (FanFiction) asked me to call Izumi, Sano instead. But I feel it would cause confusion at this point, mainly cause Izumi and Mizuki are married. If any of you other readers want me to change Izumi's name to Sano on here, I will. But, I do know that in their case, it would be proper for them to use each others names. If I were to do it like that, for new readers, I would say, Mr. Sano or Mrs. Sano. I do not want to start a confusing mess before I do something major like this, so fill me in on what you want people! On the request of the readers, I am revising this chapter and making it longer, with more details. I am sorry that the previous forth was not to everyone's liking. I made it very late at night and was sleepy, so I was in a hurry to wrap it up. Please excuse the major time skip I did before, and I will make sure you all know what happens with Shin. And also, sorry it took a day to rewrite this, I was quite busy doing things in real life!**

Mizuki laid down, miserable, on hers and Izumi's bed. She moaned as Izumi walked into the room. Trying to look over her 6th month in belly, she saw a little bit of his hair. Giving up on looking at him, her head fell back on the bed. Izumi chuckled a little at her previous actions.

"So are you going to work?" He asked her readying himself for his own job.

"No, my clients are bringing their dog's here." Mizuki said, now realizing she hadn't told him before hand.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Izumi asked surprised.

"I forgot to tell you. It slipped away from me between the doctor, buying things for the baby, and daily things." Mizuki said now extending a hand in hopes he would help her.

He grabbed it and pulled her up, while saying, "Okay, there's no point in discussing this now. I'm going to work, don't do anything to stressful while I'm gone."

Izumi then headed out of the bedroom and out the door. Mizuki stood up, only to sit back down, maybe she should of asked him to stay home? Nah, she would be fine, she was just worrying too much.

**Mizuki sat down while she instructed her client on what to do with their dog. She was hot, course it was a hot day, but she needed water.**

**"Excuse me, I'm going inside for some water, would you and your dog like to come in and have some?" She asked to make it seem casual.**

**"Sure, me and Charley would love to." The owner said, leading the dog inside.**

As she and the client sat in her living room, she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah!" She cried out suddenly making the client look at her.

"Sano-san, are you okay?" They asked concerned.

"C... call 991!" She yelled in pain.

**Izumi ran into the hospital, he had received a call that Mizuki was in here because something had happened with the baby.**

**Running up to the counter he demanded, "Where is my wife, (I don't know how it works in Japan, so go with me on this) Sano Mizuki!?"**

**The nurse quickly looked at the book and told him where to go.**

Izumi arrived outside of Mizuki's room to see his family standing there.

"How is she? How's the baby!?" Izumi yelled out.

"Calm down big brother, they stopped her from going into labor. They won't let anyone see her right now though." Said Shin (for a reminder on who that is, it's Izumi's little brother).

Izumi sighed, calming himself a little as the doctor came out.

"Is that her husband?" She asked, pointing at Izumi.

Izumi nodded at her, while she brought him to another room.

**"How is she and the baby?" Izumi asked immediately.**

**"Their both fine, however, she was overheated and she seemed stressed. How is she at home?" The doctor answered while giving her own question.**

**"She is a dog trainer, it isn't a stressful job, but it would explain why she is overheated. But, lately she has been into doing things for he community and such, maybe that?" Izumi told her.**

**"She shouldn't be doing that, tell her that and remind her when she is allowed visitors. Also, I want her to stop doing her job until she has the baby, and I want someone to watch her at all times. She was lucky that that man was with her, if he hadn't, I cannot foretell the outcome." The doctor said before leaving.**

Mizuki awoke to find Izumi over her, holding her hand.

"I... Is the baby okay?" She asked, now noticing that his family was there too.

"Yes, but the doctor wants you to stop doing community service, your job, and wants someone to watch you until the babies born." Izumi told her, making her sort of upset.

"Okay, I guess the baby is more important than all that... But, who's going to watch me...?" She asked hesitantly.

"I will sis (just can see him saying that)!" Shin said with a smile.

"Fine, then when are you moving in?" Izumi asked knowing that a fight would only upset Mizuki.

"Today okay with you?" Shin asked with a bigger grin.

**Mizuki and Izumi came into their house as soon as Mizuki was released to see Shin waiting on the couch. He looked at the two of them to see exactly how big Mizuki's stomach was.**

**"Maaaaannnn Mizuki, YOU ARE FAT!" He said making Izumi hit him.**

**"Idiot, you're here to make sure she's not stressed, not to stress her out!" Izumi told him.**

**"Okay, okay, fine." Shin said in a kind of a pout.**

(one month later)

Shin came running out of his new bedroom to see Mizuki sleeping on the couch.

Inconsiderately, he jumped on her feet and woke her up, screaming, "SIS WAKE UP!"

Mizuki scrambled to a sitting position to see Shin grinning from one ear to the next, like the cat.

"Shin, why did you wake me up like that, are you trying to make me miscarry?" Mizuki asked him very irritated.

"No, of course not! I just wanted to show you this!" Shin informed her showing her a picture of a girl in a swimsuit.

"Do I want to know?" Mizuki said unamused at her step brother.

"I won a date with her! Cool huh?" Shin said further annoying Mizuki.

"Shin, go away." Mizuki told him trying to go back to sleep.

"Aw, but sis, isn't she pretty?" Shin asked her making her stay awake.

"Sure, but how are you going to go on the date int the fist place if you have to watch me?" Mizuki pointed out.

"You're an adult, watch yourself." Shin said heading to the door.

Mizuki looked over at him and yelled, "Shin! You can't leave me alone you know! What about me and Izumi!? What about the baby!?"

By this time, Mizuki was flustered, Shin was supposed to watch her, not skip out on her. Shin shrugged at her, he really wanted to go on his date.

"Look Mizuki, you're an adult, you don't need people watching you for three months all the time. Besides, what could happen?" Shin said opening the door.

"Shin!Ow..." Mizuki held her stomach, she knew she couldn't keep fighting with him, and he plainly saw that too, so he took that moment to leave.

Mizuki laid silently on the couch, now alone. She would be fine without Shin right? Izumi would be home soon right? Nothing was going to happen to the baby right? These questions filled the mind of the expecting mother as she started to drift back to sleep.

**Izumi walked into the house to see Mizuki asleep on the couch. She was sleeping very soundly, and he did not wish to wake her up. While he walked further into the house, he saw that there was no sign that she had lunch, nor that Shin had done anything for her, it was as if he wasn't there. Izumi then went over to Shin's room.**

"**Shin, are you in there? Hey Shin!" Izumi yelled into the door.**

**Izumi opened the door when he didn't receive any reply back. He opened it to see that Shin was not in his room, which then made him go look in the other rooms. When he found that Shin was no where, he went to check on Mizuki, who had just woken up.**

"**Mizuki, where's Shin?" Izumi asked her immediately.**

"**Shin left to go on a date, he said I was a grownup and that I could watch myself." Mizuki informed him, making Izumi mad at Shin.**

" Excuse me Mizuki, I need to make a call..." Izumi told her, going for the phone.

Mizuki turned her head as Shin was dragged in by Taiki and Nakatsu. They brought him into his room, where Izumi was waiting. Mizuki knew that they were going to have a talk. There was no way Izumi would let this go. She heard the yelling match begin as Taiki and Nakatsu exited the room, leaving the two alone. Looking at the two of them, they seemed to not be pleased by Shin's actions either. Taking seats, the three looked at where the yelling was coming from.

"So, where was he?" Mizuki asked trying to ease the tension.

"He was leaving a restaurant with a woman." Taiki told her, now looking at her.

Mizuki put her hand on her stomach while saying, "he was supposed to be watching me and the baby, but I can't blame him for going out. It would be boring to do this for three months!"

Mizuki was now smiling at the two of them, making them lighten up a bit.

"So, how's the baby?" Nakatsu asked her.

"All right, Shin and Izumi are taking good care of me!" Mizuki replied happily.

"That's good, so are you eating enough?" Nakatsu question further.

The three continued to talk until they heard them stop yelling and saw Shin run out the door of the house.

"Izumi, what's going on?" Nakatsu asked going towards Izumi who was coming out of Shin's room.

"Shin told me he didn't want to watch Mizuki anymore. He said watching her was boring, and if he wanted to watch someone, he'd watch a kid." Izumi told him making Mizuki shocked.

"What! That's not fair to Mizuki at all!" Nakatsu said angrily.

Mizuki rose from her seat and went into hers and Izumi's bedroom, crying.

"Excuse me," Izumi said following her.

**Izumi sat next to his crying wife, stroking her hair ever so gracefully, so smoothly, so genteelly. His over hand, wiped away not only her tears, but her unwanted emotions that she could not hide. She lightly cried on him, not able to put into words what was causing this sudden urge to cry. Izumi held her, ever so lovingly, in his arms, making her feel that she could stop crying, her husband would understand.**

"**Mizuki, are you okay?" Izumi whispered into her ear.**

"**Y... Yes, it's just that this thing with Shin made me emotional." She said now able to talk.**

"**Mizuki I love you," Izumi told her, now kissing her.**

**Mizuki kissed him back, now seeing why she loved him.**

"**If you want, I can see if someone else can watch you. Maybe Taiki or Nakatsu?" Izumi asked her soothingly.**

"**Sure, if they would." Mizuki said now going out with Izumi to see their guests.**

(2 months later)

Taiki and Nakatsu both agreed to take turns watching Mizuki when Izumi wasn't home. It was coming closer and closer to Mizuki's due date, and none of Izumi's family had heard anything from Shin. As time past by, Mizuki could tell that Izumi was worried on what Shin could be now involved in because of what happened.

"Izumi, has your family been able to contact Shin?" Mizuki asked him.

"No, no one knows where he is or what he's doing. I'm afraid I caused this." Izumi said depressingly.

"Izumi, don't blame yourself, you had to talk to him." Mizuki reminded him as she took his hand.

**Izumi stood outside of Mizuki's hospital room, it was April 12th, and Mizuki was finally giving birth to their baby. His family was there too, all except Shin. Still, Shin wouldn't have nothing to do with them and could not be contacted. But he was the last thing on Izumi's mind at the moment. He watched through a window on what was going on in the room, as his family sat back watching him. He only looked back for a moment when the doors behind them opened up. Nakatsu and Taiki came in dragging a drunken Shin.**

"**Are we too late?" Nakatsu asked with a smile.**

"**Not at all." Izumi said surprised.**

Mizuki finally gave birth to hers and Izumi's baby boy, Kurosu (I did some research on what to name him, and so that name was chosen, by the way, it means cross). The new parents left the hospital with the baby and returned home, to where a whole new chapter of their lives will begin.

(**NOT OVER! IT'S NOT THE END YET!**)


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm deliriously happy to announce that the nails are off, and there will be no more delay on the story. The tips are off and nothing hinders my typing now. Oh, I have done research on babies now for a more realistic effect. I feel stupid, but I know you all want the chapter not to be blind sided. Oh if anyone cares, I recommend BabyCenter (.) com , it is great for tips and stuff. Oh, new parents who may read, you are special, good luck and God bless. Oh, this chapter has to be the longest I've ever written. It's total is almost 4,000 words. It took days to write it. I am sorry I couldn't release it during the weekend, but I was too busy to write. -TheHakuStoryWriter**

-Izumi sat with two month old Kurosu on the couch, watching as Mizuki and Shin fought. Once again Shin had made Mizuki angry about doing something with Kurosu around. Izumi looked at Shin's newest girlfriend, and sighed. Kurosu stared at his mother and uncle, most likely wondering what was going on.

"Shin, the only reason why you're living here was to take care of Kurosu, not to be doing as you please with some girl!" Mizuki yelled, before Izumi stood up.

"Shin, leave." Izumi said in a serious tone.

"What, why Izumi!?" Shin yelled while Izumi started to bring Kurosu to his room.

"You are keeping Kurosu up, and you are bothering us. Leave with your girlfriend, and go somewhere else." Izumi said before closing the door to the baby's room.

Shin stared at the door to the room for a minute, before he grabbed his girlfriend and left. It was then that Mizuki went on the room after Izumi.

"Izumi, are you okay?" She said watching as he held Kurosu.

"Yes, it's best for Kurosu if Shin isn't around." Izumi said.

"Izumi, he's your brother, how can you say that?" Mizuki said to him.

"Because he isn't good for our son Mizuki," Izumi stated, 'besides, today and the day he left you alone, only proves that we can't trust him around Kurosu."

Mizuki stopped and looked at Kurosu, Izumi was right. Shin couldn't be trusted around Kurosu, there was too much of a chance of something bad happening. Kurosu started to cry in Izumi's arms, that is when Izumi noticed that he needed to be changed.

**  
Mizuki headed towards the door with Kurosu in his baby carrier. It had been three days since Izumi had kicked Shin out of their house. Ever since, Mizuki had noted how much happier they all were, and how all the trouble Shin had caused seemed to of effected Kurosu.**

**"Izumi, I'm bring Kurosu with me to buy some food. We'll be back shortly." Mizuki called out opening the door.**

**It was then that she almost ran into Shin.**

**"Oh, sorry sis! Um, is Izumi home?" Shin asked seeing that she almost ran into him.**

**"Shin! Go away! Izumi mustn't see you here!" Mizuki yelled at him urging him away from the house.**

**"Knock it off sis, I need to talk to Izumi!" Shin said, making his way back.**

**"Shin, why are you bothering my wife?" Izumi said coldly.**

**"Ah, Izumi! I really wanted to," Shin was stopped short by Izumi, "you need to leave Shin"**

**"Why Izumi, we're brothers." Shin said to him.**

**Mizuki decided that she better hurry on to buy groceries and not expose Kurosu to whatever was going to happen.**

**"Shin, that maybe true, but I cannot trust you around Kurosu. You are too unpredictable," Izumi told him.**

**"Oh, is that so? And who declared me that, huh Izumi?! You or your wife!? You know, you were different before Kurosu was born, and before you met Mizuki!" Shin yelled clinching his fists.**

**"Shin, that maybe true, but how do I know that you won't do anything to Kurosu? How do I know you won't leave him like you did his mother?" Izumi said to him, cutting a old wound.**

**"So, you're still bitter about that, huh Izumi? Well, you don't know, but Izumi it's your fault!" Shin yelled, now walking away, making Izumi pursue.**

Mizuki picked up a head of lettuce and showed it to Kurosu.

"Isn't this a pretty head of lettuce Kerusu?" Mizuki said, dangling it above the child.

She watched as he squealed happily, as she smiled back.

Mizuki then put it in heir cart and looked at over things they may need. She started to wonder what was happening between Izumi and Shin. Surely they wouldn't become violent, after all, Izumi had her and Kurosu to think about, plus he wasn't the type. But Shin would. That worried Mizuki. It was when she heard Kurosu start to fuss at her, that she strayed away from her thoughts.

"What is it, huh, Kurosu?" She said babying him.

He looked very tired-like at his mother, making her realize that she needed to wrap up soon.

**Mizuki came home to see what she had feared, Izumi and Shin in a brawl. She quickly took Kurosu inside and put him to bed. Then came out to stop the fight.**

**"What the Hell do you two think you're doing!?" She yelled making them tear a part.**

**"Oh hi sis, isn't it obvious, me and bro here are having a discussion on who's the better man." Shin said while breathing hard.**

**"So you two are having a fight in broad daylight!? What are you, dogs!?" Mizuki yelled at them.**

**"No, we're men, and I can't have bro here keep on dissing my pride!" Shin yelled acting like he may strike Izumi again.**

**"Well, I can't help it when my little brother keeps acting like an idiot!" Izumi yelled defending himself.**

**Mizuki watched as they then started back to fighting. Soon, one of the neighbors called the PoPo and they were pulled off of each other and were dragged to the jail house. Afterward Mizuki called their father, and had him bail them out and bring Izumi home.**

(When Izumi comes home)

"Izumi, are you sure you shouldn't go see someone about your cuts and bruises?" Mizuki asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine." Izumi told her while letting her tend to him.

"Izumi, I'm telling you you need to see a doctor." Mizuki said cleaning up his wounds.

"Fine, go check on Kurosu." Izumi said, going for the door.

"Wait, Izumi! At least let me call your father!" Mizuki said, unfortunately, Izumi had left by that time.

**Izumi walked the streets heading towards any clinic or hospital that would take him. His wife had been right, he did need a doctor. If only he hadn't walked out of the house, what would happen if he collapsed? What if he never woke up? He couldn't afford to leave Mizuki alone with Kurosu for the rest of her life, and how would he ever make up with Shin? It was then that he realized that after today, what chance did they have of making up? Then again, he had thought that before he met Mizuki, but they worked things out. How could they possibly do that now? It was then that Izumi came up with a plan, first he needed a doctor. So he traveled onward and found a hospital. There he gave more thought into thinking further on his plan.**

Shin answered the phone to hear that his brother was in the room next to him. The nurse informed him that his brother wished to see him, not to fight, but to talk. Shin, curious, accepted and was brought to his brother's room.

**"Shin, I want to talk to you about Kurosu."**

**Shin looked at Izumi and laughed.**

**"I thought you'd be talking about something interesting, not the kid again!"**

**Izumi and Shin looked at one another, while Shin continued to laugh.**

**"Shin, how do you feel about Mizuki and Kurosu?"**

**He stopped laughing and gave Izumi a serious look at the mention of how he felt.**

**"I don't like them."**

**Izumi was surprised, he didn't expect him to be so blunt.**

**"Why not?"**

**Shin started to play with the chair next to him.**

**"Because, you care for them more than me for starters. You've always cared for Kurosu, even before his birth, but me, I'm a disposable item to you."**

**Izumi stared at him for a moment, baffled by those words.**

**"I don't like Mizuki either. She's loud, annoying, and you love her more than me."**

**That really surprised Izumi, he shook his head at the words.**

**"Where ever did you gather all that from Shin? You're my brother, of course I care and I love you Shin."**

**Shin looked at Izumi in disbelief.**

**"You still can say that after all the stuff I've put you through?"**

**"Yes, however, I am afraid I cannot trust you around Kurosu just yet."**

**Shin looked away from Izumi.**

**"Yeah, I understand. But can I at least visit!?"**

**"Yes..." Izumi said before sighing.**

Shin and Izumi came down to Izumi's house to see Mizuki outside with Kurosu and a client (they agreed to let them come to their house). She had put Kurosu in a baby stroller with the top down and was teaching the dog some commands. Izumi noted the fact that they both seemed happy today. Izumi immediately went to see Kurosu, since Mizuki was with a client. Shin followed him, but would not go near the baby.

"It's hard to believe that he's almost 3 months now, huh Izumi?" Shin said, looking at his nephew.

"It's been almost a year since me and Mizuki were talking about having him," Izumi replied back, letting his son mess with his finger.

"Say Izumi, isn't your anniversary coming up then?" Shin asked him, reminding Izumi that it was that week.

"Yes, it's this week in fact," Izumi told him, hoping he couldn't tell he forgot.

"Hey Izumi, what have you bought for Mizuki?" Shin asked, making Izumi know full well he was going to find out.

"Let's not talk about that Shin. Unless you want to tell me what you bought us?" Izumi said catching that Shin forgot too.

"I can't tell you that Izumi!" Shin yelled confirming that he forgot.

"Looks like uncle Shin forgot, huh Kurosu?" Izumi said playing with the baby.

"Did not! You're the one who forgot Izumi!" Shin yelled back.

"Uncle's funny, isn't he Kurosu?" Izumi said watching as the baby grabbed his finger.

"Izumi, quit ignoring me!" Shin yelled while Izumi continued to play with Kurosu.

Mizuki then chose that time to come over there.

"Izumi, why is Shin with you, I thought you two were in a fight." She asked off the bat.

"We made up, so how's the lesson?" Izumi asked picking up Kurosu, who was signaling that he wanted to be held.

"I see, well Kurosu was being fussy today. He was..." Before Mizuki could finish Izumi had throw up on him, "he was sick, or should I say, is sick."

Izumi carefully gave her Kurosu and went inside to clean up.

"So why is he sick?" Shin asked, trying not to laugh at Izumi.

"He's switching to a bottle and he isn't liking it." Mizuki replied starting to clean Kurosu off.

"Oh, you know yours and bro's anniversary is this week." Shin said almost making her stop cleaning Kurosu up.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot! What to buy Izumi...?" Mizuki said changing Kurosu's outfit.

"Why not something he likes?" Shin suggested.

"I don't have a clue, lately all we talk about is Kurosu." Mizuki said miserably.

"Well, Izumi likes you, and you two haven't done anything alone in some time, why not take the day off with each other?" Shin suggested.

"This late in the week, and what about Kurosu?!" Mizuki said shooting it down.

"Well, I could watched him, while you two stay at home." Shin asked knowing that she'd reject.

"What, no, Izumi wouldn't allow it." She said off the bat.

"I understand, then why not have a friend watch him, while you stay home?" Shin asked.

"I guess I could check with Izumi about it. But Shin, sorry, it's just that we can't fully trust you with Kurosu yet."

"I understand Mizuki, I'd do the same thing if it were my kid." Shin smiled a little.

"Thanks for understanding Shin!" Mizuki said putting a new outfit on Kurosu.

"Do you want to hold him?" Mizuki asked holding Kurosu outward toward Shin.

"Sure!" Shin said taking him.

Shin felt his nephew's hand (Kurosu extended it and had grabbed his), it was soft, way softer than his. The little baby had some hair now, he was drooling more now to (drooled on his finger). It was safe to say that his nephew was growing. Shin took notice of how Kurosu was looking even more like his brother. Dark hair and eyes, skin tone, little things like that is what really made Kurosu look so much like Izumi. Very small amounts of his mother shown through when he looked at him. Shin hoped that Kurosu wasn't all like her, just in some ways. He knew Izumi wouldn't want Kurosu to be a lot like her either. He would be like his father too, he hoped. Wait, what is he doing being all sentimental!?

"So, um, is he going to throw up on me?" Shin asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so, he should be fine after throwing up on Izumi." Mizuki said while going back to work.

"Does he need to go to the doctor?" Shin asked her.

"Yes, he has an appointment in an hour, I was hoping Izumi could take him." Mizuki said while giving signals to the dog.

"You were? Sorry, I made plans," Izumi said coming out of the house.

"Well, I can." Shin said to them.

"Izumi?" Mizuki said wondering what his verdict would be.

"Can you take care of him?" Izumi asked seriously.

"Yeah, I can. Besides, he's been sick all day, so he really doe need to go right?" Shin said to them.

"Fine. I may not like this, but everyone else is busy today (knows their plans)." Izumi told him.

"Hear that Kurosu, uncle Shin is taking care of you!" Shin said excited.

**Shin and Kurosu entered the doctors office. It was the first time that Shin had been in one since he himself was a child. He noted the sick and well children whom were all waiting to see their doctor, and the parents who were with them. As he sat, he also noted the mothers whom all thought that Kurosu was his kid. So much so, that they were pissing him off. It was when one of them said something load enough that he could hear that he spoke up.**

**"Idiots, this is my nephew, not my son!" Shin almost yelled loudly, making them stop talking.**

**It was he he saw Kurosu look like he was about to cry. He then put a rag on his shoulder and picked him up (took notice of what happed with Izumi). He began to soothe him by rubbing his back. It was while he was that the nurse called them in.**

Shin held Kurosu while the nurse started to ask him questions.

"How old is Kuroso-kun?"

"2 months and three weeks."

"Are you his father or another family member?"

"I'm his uncle."

The nurse smiled at that.

"You're brother and sister must trust you to watch their son!"

"Well, I think I was the last person they wanted."

Shin laughed somewhat at those words while the nurse did her best to keep her smile. She then quickly finished her questions, leaving them alone. When she did, Shin noticed that Kurosu was sleeping.

"Hey, you should give me some warning kid..." Shin said before placing him in his stroller.

Shin watched him sleep for a while before the doctor came in.

"Hello, I heard that you're the child's uncle and so where is the baby?" The doctor asked immediately.

"He's sleeping in his stroller." Shin said going over to take Kurosu out.

"I understand the child is throwing up all his formula and is very cranky." The doctor said going over the charts.

"Yes, he is... Um doctor, Kurosu isn't responding...!" Shin said freaking out.

"What, move!" The doctor yelled pushing Shin out of the way.

Luckily, Kurosu was breathing, but he wasn't waking up.

"You, tell the nurse to call 911!" The doctor yelled to Shin, while Shin ran out of the room.

**Izumi and Mizuki ran into the hallway where the doctors were keeping Kurosu, to see Shin waiting.**

**"Hey, the doctors aren't letting anyone in, and so far the think it's the formula. But they're still checking." Shin informed them.**

**"So when are they letting us in, do you know Shin!?" Mizuki asked him.**

**"No, didn't say, but do you two want anything?" Shin asked trying to make it better in some way.**

Luckily, Shin convinced them to have some coffee and chips while they waited for the doctor, so there he was, looking for vending machines. It bothered him to see them both so upset, but he couldn't blame them at all. Their son, their only son, and child, in the hospital. Izumi would be upset with him again, it was him after all who brought Kurosu to the hospital. He hoped that Kurosu would be fine. If not, what would happen to his brother? Finally, he found the machines and bought the requested items. But he couldn't help but to feel responsible for some of what had happened.

**"Izumi, I'm sorry, it's my fault for giving Kurosu the formula in the first place. I didn't know it would make him sick." Shin said bowing to his brother.**

**"It's fine Shin, you didn't know, besides, Kurosu is still alive." Izumi told his little brother, making him feel a little better.**

**It was then that the doctor came. Shin didn't like the doctor since he first saw him. He was dark looking, mean faced, and cold like ice, the kind of doctor you didn't need on two worried parents.**

**"My first question is, who gave the child the formula first?" He said coldly, looking them all over.**

**"I did, I was helping my brother out with the baby. I even paid for it." Shin said looking away.**

**"That was stupid, the formula had things that made him very sick. If he continued to consume it it would of meant death." He doctor said colder than before.**

**"Hey, are you saying that it was his fault that Kurosu was sick!? He didn't even know it would!" Mizuki yelled at him.**

**"I admit I was jealous of Kurosu at first, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt him!" Shin yelled defending himself.**

**The doctor looked at them both like they were stupid, "the baby will be fine soon enough. Meanwhile, I suggest you keep irresponsible fools like that away from him. Oh, you can see him."**

**The doctor then walked off leaving Shin mad, and Mizuki and Izumi ticked.**

Mizuki and Izumi came home the following days with Kurosu in Mizuki's arms. They were all happy to be home. It was then that Izumi and Mizuki remembered their anniversary.

"Izumi, um what are we doing for our first anniversary?" Mizuki said putting Kurosu in his crib.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Izumi asked her while she walked out the door and he turned the lights off.

"Well, I want to go to France!" Mizuki asked making Izumi shocked.

"F... France! Mizuki that's... that's expensive! And what about Kurosu?" Izumi asked her trying to calm down.

"Well, we leave Kurosu with your family. Shin volunteered to watch him. Besides, we work good jobs, and we don't ever buy anything for ourselves, so it would be nice to go and not worry about gifts!" Mizuki said happily.

"Can we even buy tickets this late?" Izumi pointed out, ruining her mood for a moment.

"We can see! Call them right now! I'll check the internet!" Mizuki instructed running to the other room.

'Looks non-negotiable, sigh...' Izumi thought, doing as he was told.

**The following days, Izumi and Mizuki were on their way to France. Leaving Kurosu in the care of Shin (they thought he had redeemed himself at the hospital). It was when they arrived that Izumi knew he was going to have to watch Mizuki. She was dazzled by her new surroundings, oblivious of everything else, including the guys. To avoid any problems, he took Mizuki's hand. She was extremely curious about the country. Even more so, when she realized their hotel room had a view of the tower (the famous one, can't spell it right, and spell check isn't helping). She was so happy, it was almost like she had forgotten she was a mother and could be happy in other ways. He enjoyed seeing her this happy, she wasn't this happy in so long. Ever since she had had Kurosu she hadn't thought of being happy like this. Izumi was glad he could make her this happy.**

(Meanwhile - Shin and Kurosu, staying at Izumi's and Mizuki's)

"Ah, looks like it's me and you for a little while, huh Kurosu?" Shin said giving him some baby food.

Kurosu squealed at his uncle, after eating the food. Shin laughed a little, and then he heard a knock at the door.

"Better see who it is huh, my little nephew?" Shin said grabbing him up.

"Yes?" Shin said answering the door.

"Shin! Hey where's your brother!?" Nakatsu said with Taiki behind him.

"Not here, they went on vacation and left me with Kurosu." Shin told him letting them in.

Kurosu looked a them and then at Shin, giving Shin a look saying, 'I'm still hungry'.

"Um, you two came during Kurosu's feeding time. The doctor's want him on pure baby food now, so it's messier now." Shin told them, leading them to the kitchen.

"Oh really, anything happen to cause that?" Taiki asked him.

"Yeah, he drank some bad formula." Shin replied putting Kurosu back in his baby seat.

"I see," Taiki said while Shin continued to feed him.

"Well, it's been only me and Kurosu for two days now. His parents should be in France by now." Shin said while Kurosu grabbed the spoon.

"So they're in France? Whoa, that's awesome! I wish I could of gone!" Nakatsu exclaimed.

"Yeah well, they wanted some time alone." Shin told him making him ticked.

"Why do you have to rain on my party!?" Nakatsu yelled.

"Quiet down, you'll scare Kurosu." Shin informed him, seeing that Kurosu was starting to look upset.

"You spend some time with him don't you Shin?" Taiki said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Very rarely do I have him to myself though." Shin told him.

"I see, well then, we should leave." Taiki said leading Nakatsu to the door.

"You don't have to, I would like some people, whom Kurosu's parents would approve of, to hang out with us." Shin said to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Okay, way sorry for the long wait! One thing after another! So let's start typing!)**

Shin gave Kurosu a rattle as he turned to look at a woman.

"Is he yours?" She asked.

"He's my nephew." Shin told her as Kurosu cooed.

"What's his name?"

"Leave."

"How old is he?"

"I said leave!"

Both stood there in Izumi's and Mizuki's house in a draw.

"Fine, I won't upset the baby, but Shin, I'll be back."

"Like Hades you will!" Shin called out while she headed towards the door.

"Hades' pets are me and you, remember that." She said before closing the door.

"I'm not Hades' pet, but you sure are..." He mumbled.

**Izumi and Mizuki looked out from their hotel room to see the waters of France. It was such a beautiful place. All their surroundings made them forget that they had a son, and that Shin was taking care of him. All that came to their minds was each other. Izumi kissed Mizuki's lips, softly, so tenderly. Mizuki complied with it, as she kissed him back. Soon they fell into each others arms, totally gone from reality, in their own world.**

**Izumi headed towards the kitchen, completely far gone into the previous nights events. It was when he saw the paper on the fridge that he remembered that they had 2 days left. His son then came to mind, they had completely forgotten about Kurosu in all their happiness. They had forgotten him and Shin, and had forgotten to call. Was it a good sign that Shin didn't call them, or could it mean that something happened? Wouldn't Nakatsu or someone call if there was trouble, they would, so maybe he should call? Izumi picked up the phone, he dialed his home number. It rang and rang, no one answered. **

**'Maybe Shin brought Kurosu out.' Izumi said before Mizuki came out. **

"**Who are you calling Izumi?" She asked curiously.**

"**Shin, seems that he's out doing something with Kurosu." Izumi replied.**

"**So are you ready to go see more sights?" Mizuki said happily.**

Shin was knocked across the wall by two goons.

"Wh... where's Kurosu?" He asked.

"Oh, the baby, with the lady." One said back.

"If you do anything to my nephew..."

"Don't be making idol threats, you're in no position."

Shin grinned his teeth.

"What are you going to do to him?"

'Nothing, so long as you do whatever the lady wants."

"Fine, just don't hurt my nephew!"

**The lady from before sat in a chair, holding the three month old Kurosu. Kurosu, very upset, started crying at being held by her.**

"**Stupid baby. He's lying. I know he is, this is his child, not his assumed brother's." She whispered looking down on the child.**

"**Ma'am, he's agreed to your terms, shouldn't we let the kid go?" Said a goon whom just walked in.**

"**Yes, find the child's mother first. I want to meet her."**

Mizuki woke up with a terrible gut feeling. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she knew it was to do with Kurosu, Quickly, she rose and ran to the phone. She then tried calling home. It went to the answering machine. She then called Shin's cell. It was dead. Mizuki then called Nakatsu, he answered, half asleep.

"Hello, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Nakatsu! It's me, Mizuki. Have you seen Shin and Kurosu? Shin's not answering the phone."

"No, I haven't seen them. Have you tried his cell?"

"Yes, it's dead."

"Want me to stop by then?"

"Yes, please. I have a bad feeling."

"Okay, I'll go by in the morning."

"Thanks Nakatsu, good night."

Mizuki then hung up the phone. She now feared the worst, Running back to the bedroom, Mizuki started to feel sick. She quickly woke up Izumi,

"What is it Mizuki?"

"I can't reach Shin, and Nakatsu hasn't seen them!" She cried.

"It's late, maybe Shin's asleep."

"When is Shin SLEEPING?"

Izumi thought on that.

"He sleeps, just not when someones looking."

"Oh, you know what I mean Izumi! Something must be wrong!"

"Don't assume the worst just yet, Shin maybe doing something important and brought Kurosu along."

"Somehow I don't believe it."

**Shin messed with the tie around his neck before opening a door.**

"**I'm here, where's my nephew?"**

**The lady turned around, Kurosu in hand, to look at him.**

"**Right here. But he's not your nephew is he? He's your son, am I right?"**

**Shin looked at her half shocked, and half surprised.**

"**No, he's my brother's only child!"**

**The two looked at each other in a stand off.**

"**Who's his mother?"**

"**My brother's wife."**

"**Who's your brother?"**

"**Sano Izumi, a famous high jumper."**

**The lady then passed him some files.**

"**According to these press reports he doesn't have a son nor a wife."**

"**They keep their personal life private."**

"**Then where is the proof?"**

"**There's pictures, a marriage certificate, and a birth certificate!"**

"**My people couldn't find them."**

"**It's in the governments records!"**

**She then slapped him.**

"**Where is your brother then?"**

"**France!"**

**She then sat down.**

"**Why are you doing this Clover?"**

"**Because, you are mine!"**

"**I am not 'yours', I am nobody's anything. Now give me my nephew!"**

**She looked at him, reluctantly, not wanting to give him the baby.**

"**Let me call my brother at least."**

"**Fine, use that phone, 5 minutes."**

**Shin went over to it and called Izumi's and Mizuki's hotel room.**

"**Hello?" Said a male voice.**

"**Izumi, it's Shin."**

"**Shin, where are you? Me and Mizuki were worried! How's Kurosu?"**

"**Kurosu's fine. Bro, do you remember Clover?"**

"**Yes, she's crazy... Wait what does she have to do with this?"**

"**I'm with her."**

**That was all he had to say to tell Izumi he was in trouble.**

"**Shin, let me talk to her."**

**Shin gave Clover the phone.**

"**Hello Clover?"**

"**Ah, Izumi. your brother told me that this kid was your son. I didn't believe him, after all, you're not married!"**

"**I am married Clover, and Kurosu's my son."**

**Izumi didn't know how she'd take that.**

"**Then let me speak to your wife!"**

**Clover sat Kurosu down on the couch. She was deep into the conversation. Shin then decided it was time they left.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello, are you Izumi's wife?"**

"**Yes, and what have you done to our baby!?"**

**Shin took this moment to grab Kurosu and jump out the window. He then dodged some goons, grabbed some car keys, and jumped into a car. He then drove off.**

"**Grr... Your brother-in-law just took him."**

**Clover then hung up the phone.**

"Izumi!" Mizuki cried, snuggling in his arms.

"Don't worry, Shin will find a way to keep them both safe."

"What if he doesn't?! What if Kurosu is hurt!?" Mizuki said crying.

"Don't assume the worst Mizuki. Kurosu's going to be fine. We'll go home and tell the police." Izumi reassured her.

"Okay..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Hi everyone! I'm very sorry if you mistook this for a chapter! However, I thought I should inforrm you of why I haven't been updating. I have had a recent loss in my family, and my work is starting to pile on me. I plan to reread what I wrote previously, and I may change some things!

Also, I hate to say, I may end Mizumi and Izumi soon, maybe after I get Shin and Kurosu out of that jam they're in now. However, I'm willing to continue if you all want me to.

Hey, I did 'My Love for You' until it was about 20 something chapters! So, I'm willing to do the same to this. I'm thinking of going back some from the drama, and going back to daily life stuff. So, I plan to update maybe during Christmas break, on this and Aurion. Plus, update some of my other stories, like Oh Sister, Spare Me. And, I may also mae a story that is all my own. Anyway, I'm not making promises, so I hope you all are well! Please do leave me some constructive comments!)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
